


said too much (but not enough)

by amazingphiw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingphiw/pseuds/amazingphiw
Summary: Phil tries to make Valentine's Day special again. Just for the two of them.





	said too much (but not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my 2 beta readers Rose (moon-boye) and María (mariitheredgirl)! Without you two this fic would be a mess, thank you so much for your help!

Celebrations were common in the Dan and Phil household. There was never a need to decorate their house for each occasion, but they did it anyway. They enjoyed making every holiday special for the little family they had created with each other.

As January faded away and February settled in, Phil was left to take down the decorations from his own birthday. He fiddled with the strings of their trusty old, biannually used, “happy birthday” banner.

“Looks like you’re struggling, mate,” Dan remarked from the corner of the lounge.

“You should be the one doing this! It was for my birthday.”

“January is over, it’s not your birthday anymore.”

Phil cast an annoyed glance over at Dan, but continued packing up the banner. As his eyes focused back on the banner, he smiled.

He could still remember the first time he saw the words “happy birthday” sprawled across the wall of his apartment. It was the first January after they had moved into the Manchester apartment, and Phil remembered it being a tumultuous time for them. Though their YouTube fame was rapidly increasing, they only just managed to make ends meet.

Back then life seemed a lot harder, and the future more unsure, but they were so happy.

Dan had stood in their shared living room arranging the banner he’d bought as a surprise. He’d turned to Phil with a smile and said, “happy birthday.”

“What’s all this?” Phil asked poking at the box of decorations next to Dan.

“I’m decorating the apartment for your birthday obviously.”

“Why? It’s just the two of us. No one else is going to see all this.”

Dan turned over to look at Phil with a puzzled look.

“This isn’t for anyone else, you spork. It’s for you.”

At some point in their life together, they had lost the quietness of that happiness. With so many watchful eyes on them, every step they took together was a heavily calculated one.

Dan was just a boy when they met. Phil was young too, but when he met that boy for the first time in Manchester Piccadilly Station, he knew he would do anything to protect him from harm. Over nine years, he had watched Dan grow into the man that he is today- mature, intelligent, and fully capable of protecting himself. Yet Phil had never wanted to protect him more.

Phil had a quick scroll through Twitter after he was done packing up. He noticed the date out of the corner of his eye.

_February 12th, 2018._

Though they celebrated all the holidays and events together, Valentine’s Day had always left a sour taste in Dan and Phil’s mouth. After a certain public mishap, it became difficult to celebrate.

They knew that if they left the house that day in any capacity it would be seen as a date. It wouldn’t matter if it were just a dinner or a movie. The day itself held too much meaning.

So they always stayed home quietly.

Phil knew, however, that Dan deserved more than this. He deserved to know how much he was loved.

Not the way his fans love him, or the love that came from his friends and family. Dan needed to know how much Phil loved him. Phil loved Dan in the most non-platonic, absolutely disgusting, romantic way, and he needed Dan to know that.

He wanted to bring back the moments they used to share, when the flames of their love grew and burned just between them. The innocence of a love meant only for two.

Phil walked over to the sofa where Dan was and sat next to him. He poked Dan’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey.”

“Hey to you too,” Dan said, slightly confused as he looked up from his laptop to look at Phil.

“Will you be my Valentine?”

“What?” Dan snorted and laughed as his face turned completely red.

“It is in 2 days, and I never asked,” Phil casually explained.

“Yeah... okay. I mean, who else right?”

Dan let out a soft giggle and Phil snuggled up to him as they both browsed their devices in silence.

“Dork,” Dan said after a few minutes.

“You loved it.”

~

Phil did not have much time to prepare for Valentine’s Day, but he knew he got it right when he saw the look in Dan’s eyes.

“What you got there, Philly?” Dan could not wipe the smile from his face even if he wanted to.

“This is all you care about? What about me, Dan? I’m your Valentine today.”

“Yeah, and I already have you. I don’t have that,” Dan said pointing to a poorly wrapped gift Phil held in his hands.

“Fine, just open it already.”

Dan grabbed the present swiftly and started unwrapping it while mumbling about Phil’s wrapping. Phil smiled at his excitement.

“Phil-lll,” Dan said, dragging the last syllable. “I love it!”

It was a Final Fantasy Plush Moogle.

The game held many special memories for Dan and Phil. Memories of time spent gaming together, of first meetings, first dates, and a first kiss interrupted by fireworks while they stood close together on a ferris wheel. Plus it went well with the Tonberry plush Phil had gotten Dan for their first Christmas.

“Thank you,” Dan said as he pulled Phil into a tight embrace.

They stood there in silence, appreciating the duality of their hug. It was familiar yet new.

“I missed this.” Phil said.

“What, hugging?”

“Just this.”

“That made no sense,” Dan said with a soft chuckle. “But yeah, I know exactly what you mean.”

Dan held Phil closer.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dan,” Phil said, giving a peck to Dan’s cheek, never letting go of the hug.

Maybe he would not be able to protect Dan from everything that has happened or will happen, but Phil knew one thing was for certain: He would do anything in his power for Dan to be happy. Though the life they have forged together might not be perfect, there was nothing Phil would change about it because it was a life  _together._


End file.
